dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WINNER
center WINNER *'Nombre:' WINNER (위너) **'¿Por qué?: '''WINNER significa "ganador" en inglés. Poseen este nombre dado a que ellos fueron los ganadores en el programa W.I.N: Who Is Next? *'Número de miembros: 5 chicos. *'Debut: '''15 de agosto de 2014 *'Color: Nebulosa índigo (azul - purpura) *'Fanclub oficial': INNER CIRCLE. **'¿Por qué?:' "Inner circle" hace referencia a un grupo exclusivo, además en coreano es "내부원" (naebuwon), que suena como "number one" (número uno) y para ser un ganador debes ser el número uno. *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment -> (La misma que Se7en, BIGBANG, 2NE1, PSY, Epik High, Lee Hi, Akdong Musician, Pink Punk & IKON) Carrera 'PRE-DEBUT' thumb|Who Is Next WIN, Who Is Next, fue un programa creado para escoger al nuevo grupo masculino de YG entertainment. El número de miembros era de 11 chicos, todos fueron separados en dos grupos; team A y team B. La edad media del A era de 20 años, y estaba compuesto por 5 chicos, y la del B, de 17 años, integrado por 6 miembros. WIN fue un programa de “supervivencia real”. En el equipo A, estaban: Kang Seung Yoon, Lee Seung Hoon, Kim Jin Woo, Nam Tae Hyun y Song Min Ho. Para el equipo B: B.I, Bobby, Kim Jin Hwan, Kim Dong Hyuk, Koo Jun Hoe y Song Yun Hyeong. La conferencia de prensa sobre el espectáculo se llevó a cabo el 20 de agosto por Yang Hyun Suk, CEO de YG, quien reveló los planes para el programa, así como detalles sobre cómo se desarrollará. El 20 de agosto del 2013, "WIN" tuvo su preestreno en la producción de Seul Yeouido Conrad Hotel. Yang Hyun Suk reveló a los 11 integrantes por primera vez en el avance de producción. El programa tuvo 10 episodios y uno especial final y se retransmitió a través de Mnet '''y '''tvN,' '''a partir del 23 de agosto de 2013 a las 10:00 PM KST, resultando ganadores, el equipo A. 'DEBUT thumb|152px Su primer álbum debut fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de 2014 y se informó que su debut oficial sería el 15 de agosto en el concierto de YG family. La canción promocional "Empty" mantiene un all-kill y domina las listas de música en línea. Mientras que su segunda pista, "Color Ring", la sigue de cerca. Su primer debut stage fue en inkigayo el 17 de agosto del 2014. Y con solo 5 días después de haber debutado lograron ganar su primer mutizen en el programa de música M!countdown (21 de Agosto). Siguiéndole después un primer trofeo en Musi Bank, Inkigayo y luego en la siguiente semana logrando una segunda victoria en M!countdown. Ganaron una tercera victoria en M!Countdown. Integrantes 'Integrantes: '''Seung Yoon , Taehyun , Mino , Jim Woo , Seung Hoon *Jin Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Mino (Rapero y Bailarín) *Seung Yoon (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tae Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea 'Album' 'Japón' 'Album' DVDs *Epilogue WIN'S EDITION DVD (2014) *WINNER TV DVD (2014) Realitys Show *(Mnet) WINNER TV (2013-2014) *(Mnet) W.I.N: Who Is Next? (2013) * (Mnet) Mix & Match (2014, Ep. 08) Programas de Television y Internet * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.10.2014) * (KBS) You Hee- Yeol's Sketchbook (19.09.2014) * Naver cast star TV (16.09.2014) * 1thek’s ‘Prime * Nico japanese show * CDET news japan * MPD & DAVE * Midnight TV entertainment * MCD begins Programas de Radio * Nico Nico Douga Radio (Japon) (2014) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (18.09.2014) * DJ Nack en Monaka Radio (Japon) (10.09.2014) * (KBS) Yoo In-Na's Volume Up FM (13.11.2013 and 2014) * Special DJs Beat star channel * Tablo’s Dreaming radio show * Nack FM Monaka Japanese Radio, Conciertos Tours: *WINNER 1st Japan Tour (2014) Conciertos Participativos: *YG Family Galaxy tour: Power (2014) *BIGBANG: Japanese Dome Tour (2013-2014, Acto de Apertura). *2NE1: All or Nothing World Tour (2014, huéspedes). *A-Nation Music Festival (2014, Artista). Anuncios *NII Korea *Fanta *Adidas *Elite School Uniform * Ize Magazine! * ELLE Korea * VOGUE Japan * GQ Korea * HARPERS BAZAAR * STAR1 * Elite endorsement * IZE KOREA * MINI Japan * JUNON Japan * ZIPPER Japan Premios Curiosidades * El 10 de junio de 2014, Winner dio inicio al comienzo de su debut tan esperado por la liberación de un teaser llamado 'The Visitor'. Esto fue seguido por un plan de campaña de lanzamiento lanzado oficialmente por YG el 12 de junio, que abarcó 3 semanas a partir de junio 16 al 6 de julio con las primeras dos semanas, titulado 'semana de prueba' y 'Nueva York semana', respectivamente. *Mino Era líder del team A, pero, desafortunadamente, se lesionó el ligamento del tobillo y Yang Hyun Suk decidió remplazarlo por Seung Yoon, el declaró que fue la mejor decisión pues Seung Yoon tiene cualidades de líder que el no posee. * Una de sus canciones bandera es un cover de I'm oficially missing you, suelen cantársela a las fans y las fans a ellos. * Anteriormente Seung Yoon ya había hecho debut en solitario. *Mino habria entrenado para convertirse en miembro de Block B pero no se dio, luego se traslado a B.o.M . Debido a Problemas Financieros en la Empresa el Grupo se Tuvo que Disolver. *Seung Hoon estubo en el programa''' Kpop Star 1', quedó en 4° lugar. *Seung Yoon Participó en el famoso programa de canto "'Superstar K2'", quedando en el 4° puesto. *Mino y Seung Yoon ambos ya han hecho début en dramas. *Después de su lanzamiento del álbum, dos videos fueron subidos en su cuenta oficial de Youtube para su canción de rock alternativo, 'Color Ring' y su pista hiphop medio tiempo, 'Empty' con este último sobrepasa un millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas * Perfect all kill for Empty song on melon chart in august. Melon PAK for WINNER : Consiguieron un perfecto all-kill en las listas de Melon (compras digitales). *También alcanzaron el puesto número uno en iTunes en 5 países a saber, Hong Kong, Malasia, Indonesia, Singapur y Taiwán * Entró en los álbumes Billboard World Chart la clasificación en primer lugar del mes de Agosto. *El 30 de agosto, el video musical para la pista en solitario de Mino, "I'm Him" fue puesto en libertad con cameos de los miembros. * El 10 de septiembre, el grupo comenzó sus promociones japonesas con el álbum de 2014 S / S: Colección de Japón y se embarcó en su primer concierto en solitario japonés al día siguiente el 11 de septiembre. Ocupo el 2do lugar en el chart ORICON - Japon a pocas horas de su lanzamiento. * A poco menos de 2 meses desde su debut ya obtuvieron una triple corona en M! COUNTDOWN * Son los segundos artistas de YG entertainment en presentarse en el programa de variedades Weekly Idol (primero fue G-Dragon). * El 28 de Octubre del 2014 WINNER recibe el premio' New Icon''' en los Style Icon Awards. * Mino ha colaborado en el regreso de Epik High con Born Hater. * El 12 de Noviembre, WINNER ganó en 2 de las 3 nominaciones recibidas en los Melon Music Awards 2014: Rookie of the year (Daesang Award) y Top 10 Artist (Bonsang Award). Enlaces *WINNER sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *WINNER fan cafe Galería Winner01.png Winner02.jpg Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|WINNER - Empty thumb|right|300px|WINNER - Color Ring 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|''[[www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEqlF5N8UMs|WINNER - Empty (Japanese Ver.)'']] thumb|right|300px|WINNER - Color RIng (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo